1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, more particularly to a land grid array (LGA) socket for electrically connecting two electrical interfaces, such as an integrated circuit (IC) package and a circuit substrate.
2. Background of the Invention
An integrated circuit package having conductive pads arranged thereon in a land grid array (LGA) fashion is known as an LGA package. LGA packages are widely used in various electronic devices due to relatively low height and reliable electrical performances.
Electrical connectors for removably mounting an LGA package are known as LGA sockets. Normally, an LGA socket comprises an electrically insulating housing and a plurality of conductive terminals planted in the housing. Each conductive terminal has a spring arm and a terminal section protruding out of opposite external surfaces of the housing. In usage, the spring arm is resiliently urged to electrically engage with a corresponding conductive pad of the LGA package, while the terminal section is electrically connected to the circuit substrate.
When the LGA package is seated on the housing, the conductive pads of the LGA package register with the corresponding conductive terminals. Electrical connection between the conductive terminals and the conductive pads is obtained via elastic deflection and deformation of the spring arms. Thereupon, it is necessary to exert sufficient engaging force on the LGA package to maintain reliable electrical connection between the conductive pads and the conductive terminals.
Heretofore, various LGA sockets to provide the engaging force are disclosed. Typically, an LGA socket includes an electrically insulating housing with a plurality of conductive terminals received therein, a stiffener fittingly attached to a periphery of the housing, and a load plate and a lever pivotally assembled to two opposite ends of the stiffener, respectively. In assembly of the LGA socket, the housing planted with the conductive terminals is fittingly fixed to the stiffener. The load plate and lever are pivotally connected to two opposite ends of the stiffener, respectively.
During the course of mounting the LGA package, the load plate and the lever are rotated away from the housing, respectively. The LGA package is positioned on the insulating housing, with the conductive pads resting on the corresponding conductive terminals. The load plate is rotated with respect to the stiffener to resist the LGA package. The lever is urged to lock the load plate and push the LGA package to move downwardly, thereby providing the engaging force to assure electrical connection between the conductive pads and the conductive terminals.
However, in assembly of the LGA socket, the load plate and the lever are attached to opposite ends of the stiffener, respectively. In mounting of the IC package on the LGA socket, the load plate and the lever also have to be operated, respectively. As a result, it may be inconvenient and complex to assemble the LGA socket and mount an LGA package thereon.
Therefore, there is a heretofore unaddressed need in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.